Augustine (Living Legends)
Augustine is a character from Living Legends: Bound by Wishes. She is based on the miller's daughter from the tale of Rumpelstiltskin and the titular character from Sleeping Beauty, with an element of the giant from Jack and the Beanstalk. Story Many years before the story, Augustine lived a peaceful life with her father the miller and her mother Martha in a mill outside the town of Wishvale. One day, tragedy struck the family as their mill was burnt down by lighting, forced the entire family to work harder which still was not enough to cover the expense. Left with no choice, her father signed a contract with Mayor Tom to restore his mill in exchange that he'll be giving a portion of products from the mill to him for a lifetime. Suspicious of the Mayor's power, Augustine tracked him down and discovered that Tom possesses a magic spindle that is capable of turning straw into gold which he uses to grant wishes to those who made contract with him. She went to Tom and wished for his spindle, which greatly enraged him. Nevertheless, the Mayor was forced to give the spindle to Augustine. In exchange, Tom will come and collect his debt three years later and if Augustine didn't have what he asked for by then, the girl will pay with her life. During the this time, King George asked Mayor Tom to match him with Augustine, as he was currently suffering from poverty due to his lavish lifestyle. Augustine agreed, and the two are married, with her becoming the Queen of the Kingdom. She eventually gave birth to their only child, Jack. It is shown that the King truly love Augustine and their son, having numerous murals and paintings of his family throughout the castle, and had a beautiful rose garden and statues built to honor her. However, their happiness didn't last, as Tom's threat still haunting Augustine. Fearing for her and her son's lives, Augustine began to search for a way to avoid paying the debt. She eventually found a magic casket of roses that can defend its user from anyone, in exchange for a portion of the user's soul. Following the casket's instruction, Augustine conducted a ritual at the Wishing Well on the rooftop of the castle. The spell succeeded, creating rose familiars acting as Augustine's guardian and preventing any harm from approaching her. She also had of all the children in the castle, including her son, taken away to safe place in advance. Once the three years limit was reached, Mayor Tom came to the castle and demand Augustine of her son as a payment for their contract as she had suspected. Despite the defense from her rose familiars, Tom was one step ahead of her as he had planted a poison on the tip of spindle: one that will take an effect once three years had passed and she refused to uphold the end of their bargain. The poison quickly took effect, slowly killing her. As Augustine was dying, she was saved by her mother who made a contract with Tom to prolong her life which the Mayor agreed, but with a twist that she will be kept in an eternal sleep. As Augustine continued to sleep, the uncontrolled roses began to kill people in the land that came into contact with them, among those, her mother and the King, in order to use their life force to keep Augustine alive. As years passed, the roses continued to grow, thrive, and spawn numerous and monstrous rose beasts, turning the Kingdom into a cursed land, and delaying Tom's plan of reclaiming his spindle for almost two decades. To be continued. Quotes "Who dares to disturb me? I'll destroy you!" Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Living Legends Category:Allies Category:Articles to be Expanded